


The Piper's song

by Lethally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did he fail? Where did he go wrong and got his toy broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piper's song

When a spell is cast there is a feeling that sticks to the caster, to remind them that the spell is still there. For Peter it's an itch on his left hip, it's nothing compared to some other spells he has cast but it is one that matters to him, so when it stops – he notices.

 

\----

 

The trace leads him to a forest in another world, in the cursed town where no one ever gets old and where he could do what he liked as no one would remember it the next day. Things have grown different though but he does not care, he doesn't have the patience to care, not that he knows how to be patient.

 

He finds overturned land and starts digging, knees in the dirt and pale hands clawing through the ground. Using magic doesn't feel right.

 

 

His hand touches something solid, it's dark leather.

 

 

 

He uses his magic.

 

 

 

The dock is shaken by the waves as he hovers over the planks, the captain's cabin is as he's always known it, pristine clean like that maniac of an adult likes it.

 

He cleans his toy in the bathtub, slowly, carefully, so he doesn't make it worse. He hates it when his toys get broken.

 

Someone will have to pay.

 

 

He puts his toy on the bed, left side of the bed, the hook on the sidetable, the sword hanging from the bedpost, a knife under the pillow. He knows his toy, knows how to make it happy.

 

 

 

He flies to the top of the mast, cold cold – shaking – hands pulling the pipes from his pocket.

 

His magic amplifies the song, it's a pressure point over his spine, an exhausting spell to use out of Neverland but revenge knows no limits, that's what that adult said, centuries ago.

 

 

The one he wants to reach is coming, slowly but surely, he can feel him get closer, trying to resist the song, but he can't, not against Pan.

 

 

 

Pan never fails, that adult used to say.

 

 

 

Where did he fail? Where did he go wrong and got his toy broken?

 

 

 

He's on the ship now, standing tall and proud like a good soldier and not the coward that he really is. He doesn't fight back as the cold cold cold – they are not shaking anymore – hands go through his chest, straight to his heart.

 

 

 

An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart.

 

 

His cold cold cold hands shake as he tries to put the heart in the broken toy. It may be the wrong heart but it is still a heart. It should work soon. Broken toys can always be fixed, can't they? And then he'll take it back to Neverland and never let it leave him again.

 

No one leaves Peter Pan.

 

 

 

The broken toy is still not working so he plays a song to pass time – time after all is a luxury that he can afford.

 

 

 

The toy starts working again.

 

 

 

But as soon as the song stops, it stops working.

 

 

He lets his magic play a song, and watches dull blue eyes open. Sometimes broken toys can't be fixed all the way, but this is something, at the very least.

 

 

His pirate toy still exists.


End file.
